The present application claims priority to Taiwan application No. 089119022 Entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and method for updating an executing executable filexe2x80x9d filed on 14th September 2000.
The present invention relates to the updating of an executing executable file, more particularly, it is a system and method for updating executing executable files.
In the current system, updating a program requires termination of the on-going program, substituting the old version of the executable file with a new version and re-activating the new version of the executable file.
Under client/server architecture in the prior art, the new version executable file is stored in the server over the network, which allows the client to download new executable files for a program update. As a result, when executable files on the server are updated, the server notifies the client regarding the release of new versions. When users are executing the old version of an executable file and decide to update, they must first terminate the execution of the old version executable file, link to a designated storage apparatus over a network, download the latest executable file and store the new executable file at the client. When this procedure is completed, users must re-launch the new version of the executable file.
As mentioned above, in the prior art, if the client is executing an old version executable file and wants to update then the present execution of the executable file has to be terminated and re-activated after the old version executable file is updated.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a system and method for updating executing executable files.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a system and method for updating an executing executable file. Client executes a first executable file stored in first storage location and makes a request. Server receives the request and transfers a configuration file to the client in response to the request. The configuration file comprises an executable file name, and file address which corresponds to a storage apparatus. The second executable file corresponds to the executable file name, which is stored in the storage apparatus. The first executable file at the client receives the configuration file and links to the storage apparatus which corresponds to the file address according to the file address in the configuration file, downloads the second executable file and stores the second executable file in a second storage location. It followed that the first executable file activates the second executable file and terminates the first executable file. Subsequently, the second executable file duplicates the second executable file stored in the second storage location to the first storage location. Second executable file stored in the second storage location activates the second executable file stored in the first storage location from and terminates the second executable file stored in the second storage location.
It is an advantage of the present invention that users can update old version executable file without terminating their present execution. Moreover, as the executable file is updated, the client can continue execution. As a result, execution of the executable file need not be terminated due to the update. This in turn means that users do not have to terminate the old version executable file and re-launch the executable file of the program during upgrading process.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.